People are increasingly more sedentary in their day-to-day lives, and spend much of their time seated. Ergonomic chairs are being introduced into the market place to help address the stress placed on the body when a person spends so much of their time in a seated position. A chair that causes a person's body to be actively engaged to help support the body while in the seated position may be beneficial to not only reduce stress on the body but also help exercise the body despite the body being in a seated position.